


Impotencia

by Itz3lBlack



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Frola, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz3lBlack/pseuds/Itz3lBlack
Summary: ¿Tendría que rogarle a Lola para que le dejara a Francis libre unas cuantas noches, para hacer herederos? Eso se pregunta María Estuardo cuando una noche, ve a su esposo haciendo el amor con Lola a través de un agujero cavado en la pared.





	Impotencia

Su padre mandaba llamar a toda la familia real a su despacho, ¿Qué habría pasado esta vez? Francis, abandonó sus aposentos, se puso la casaca dorada de seda italiana, empezando el camino que conducía al despacho real, allí se encontró a su esposa escocesa. María al verle agachó la cabeza y Francis sintió el nada agradable escozor de la culpa en las entrañas. Si alguna vez sintió amor, cariño o si quiera afecto hacia su pobre y debilitada esposa eso ya no lo recordaba.  
Pues ella opacaba todo.  
Ella con su piel nívea.  
Ella con su cabello más oscuro que el manto que cubría los cielos nocturnos de Europa.  
Ella con sus ojos que parecían un par de luceros brillantes.  
Ella que tenía cuerpo de mujer y rostro de niña  
Ella; Lola Fleming era la única y absoluta dueña de sus pensamientos, de su corazón, de su lujuria, de todo.  
Él no era más que un triste títere en sus brazos.  
María tuvo que cometer la estupidez de pretender cambiar la sucesión para que él a su vez se diera cuenta de que lo que llegó a sentir en su día por la guapa reina de los escoceses. Jamás fue amor; de hecho siempre fue una competencia entre él y Sebastian por ver quién era el que se quedaba al final; con el premio de Escocia.  
Y lo ganó él.  
Pero daba igual, no le servía de mucho; su padre y Diane de Poitiers lo comprometieron con ella, ya que tenían la esperanza de tener Inglaterra bajo la órbita francesa no contaban con que la princesa a quien todos en Francia tachaban de bastarda. Isabel Tudor supo cómo hacerse con el apoyo inglés, y si es que eran ciertos los rumores, con el amor incondicional del rey más poderoso de Europa: Felipe de España. Se decía que la princesa inglesa y el rey español confabularon para asesinar; a María Tudor la primera esposa del rey.  
En cuanto entraron al despacho el rey estaba reunido con los embajadores de España e Inglaterra; su padre echaba chispas de furia mientras que ambos embajadores lucían radiantes sonrisas. Tanto él como María se colocaron detrás de su padre como Delfines que eran de Francia.  
Su madre la gran Catalina de Medicis se puso al otro costado del escritorio; acompañada de su hermana mayor la princesa Isabel, Sebastian, su hermano bastardo se quedó en la puerta mientras les observaba a todos con la más absoluta atención.  
—Bueno, bueno. —Su madre fue la que empezó a hablar. —¿Van a quedarse callados todo el tiempo; o alguien va a dignarse a explicar porque estamos todo reunidos aquí?  
Enrique le dio la palabra al embajador inglés, quien expuso un documento en el centro de la mesa. En ese papel se podía ver claramente la firma de Enrique VIII y el sello de la casa Tudor. Francis y María se vieron entre so; eso era el testamento de Enrique Tudor.  
—Esto señores y señoras—Hizo una respetuosa reverencia a Isabel, Catalina y María. —Es el testamento de Enrique VIII.  
Francis sintió que le apretaban la mano; era María el Delfín intentó separarse pero entre más luchaba; más se aferraba su esposa a él. Pobrecilla; a veces le tenía lástima. Llegó a Francia sola, asustada y nerviosa, con el tiempo por supuesto perdió los nervios y las ganas de intrigar contra su familia nacieron. El día en que le sugirió a su padre cambiar la línea sucesoria de él a Sebastian; ese día fue cuando comenzó ese odio que le corroía por las venas. Todo cuanto deseaba era ver a María y a su familia los De Guisa comer del fango; y por Dios que lo lograría. María cuando se veía en aprietos iba de estupidez en estupidez, bien podría aprovechar una de esas tantas estupideces para hacer caer a su inútil y aborrecida esposa.  
María sabía que un rostro bonito era la perdición de muchos hombres; y sí en su momento fue su perdición, la del bueno de Sebastian e inclusive la de su propio padre. Quien por Inglaterra estuvo a punto de poner a su hermano bastardo en el trono olvidándose de los hijos legítimos que tuvo con Catalina. Su madre.  
—Tengo miedo. —Le susurró.  
Él la miró cual si fuere poca cosa. Sabía que si algo no tenía María Estuardo era precisamente miedo, incertidumbre tal vez fuera lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿Pero miedo? Eso nunca.  
—Sé fuerte, siempre lo has sido.  
Sin más le soltó la mano y volvió a escuchar.  
Lo que llegó a continuación le cayó como balde de agua helada; jamás se lo hubiera esperado.  
María no estaba en la línea de sucesión inglesa.  
Eso significaba que Francia bien podía ir despidiéndose de la ambición de gobernar algún día la mitad de Europa. Pues Enrique antes de morir; dictó un testamento en el que se condenaba a los Estuardo; absolutamente nadie con sangre de Jacobo V podía gobernar en Inglaterra.  
María era hija de Jacobo V.  
Ello la hacía una inversión inútil ante sus intereses.  
—¡Eso no puede ser posible! —El grito de María los sobresaltó a todos. —¡Yo desciendo de Enrique VII! ¡Soy una Tudor, mucho más Tudor que esa bastarda que impusieron en el trono inglés!  
—Sosiego señora, sosiego que eso no es lo mejor; Duque de Villena haga los honores.  
El aludido era un hombre de rostro puntiagudo, mirada profunda y ojos saltones, miró a María con el mismo desprecio que se siente por una sanguijuela que quiere adherirse a la piel para chupar la sangre, María le devolvió la misma mirada, arrancándole una sonrisa a su esposo si algo le admiraba a esa mujer aunque de mala gana fuere era esa fortaleza; defendía lo que era suyo como una leona.  
Con uñas y dientes.  
—El compromiso entre la princesa Isabel y mi rey Felipe de España ha sido debidamente cancelado.  
—¡¿Qué!? —Saltó Catalina, Isabel puso cara de espanto.  
—Mi rey ha creído más conveniente casar con Isabel de Inglaterra. Se casarán después de que hayan pasado los lutos de la anterior reina, por ende el heredero que nazca de ambos reyes tendrá derecho sobre las coronas inglesa y española así como de las posiciones de España en ultramar y en el resto de Europa claro, después de morir el príncipe Don Carlos a quien Dios nuestro señor de larga vida.  
Francis estuvo a punto de reírse, ese momento era para él una gloria, María creyó a su padre cuando le mencionó su derecho sobre el trono de Inglaterra inclusive en su escudo de armas se veía el escudo de los Estuardo y los Tudor. Ya que veía las cosas completamente chuecas era donde perdía ese brillo en el rostro y la piel se ponía demacradamente pálida  
—¡Peor si esa mujer es una...!  
Al embajador español no le importaban en absoluto las peroratas que hiciera una chiquilla consentida de 16 años; su trabajo en la corte francesa estaba terminado y ello era cuanto contaba para él.  
—Reina con un país rico mi señora.  
—¡No deja de ser una hereje! —Contraatacó María; estaba tan blanca como el mármol que cubría las paredes del castillo. Francis mismo luchaba por contener las carcajadas que pujaban por salir—¡El rey más católico de Europa, no puede estar unido en santo matrimonio con una hereje!  
El embajador negó con la cabeza; a veces la herejía no importaba si alguien dominaba el corazón. Eso era lo que le sucedía a su soberano precisamente estaba prendado de Isabel, hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance y al final ganó la contienda el resultado radicaba en ese matrimonio que era una sorpresa para Europa.  
Pero una alianza útil para España.  
[…]  
Francis salió del despacho de su padre con María pisándole los talones la joven aún tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas le dio alcance al doblar uno de los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones de Lady Lola. La amante de su esposo; quien para su desgracia estaba feliz mente embarazada mientras que ella a pesar de que ya llevaban seis meses de matrimonio no había logrado concebir un solo heredero.  
— ¡Francis!  
De mala gana Francis se detuvo a medio camino a esas alturas Lola debería estar esperándolo. Vestida únicamente con pétalos de rosas rojas alrededor del cuerpo.  
—¿Piensas pasar esta noche con ella?  
Francis se encogió de hombros; a los príncipes de casas reales no se les daba la oportunidad de casarse con quien se amara. No quedaba de otra que tener amantes. Ello lo aprendió de su padre; y de su abuelo.  
—María; sé que estás alterada por lo de esta tarde pero en realidad; no tengo tiempo.  
María se empeñaba en ser un obstáculo en el camino, Francis bufó, ya se habían casado era Delfina de Francia y pronto Reina si Dios quería; con él llevaba protección para un futuro ataque de Isabel a Escocia. Eso era todo cuanto podía darle, joyas, vestidos, dinero, poder y protección.  
—¿En verdad la amas o solo es un pasatiempo?  
Sé recargó en una pared, Lola distaba mucho de ser un pasatiempo muchas fueron las que desfilaron por sus sábanas temporalmente, la cuestión radicaba en que Lola llegaba para quedarse. La noche que pasaron juntos en París, fue el detonante para que muchas reuniones clandestinas tuvieran lugar después de haberse casado. Luego de yacer con ella descubrió que no le sabía igual hacer el amor con María.  
—Nuestra unión es producto de una alianza María; en ello no hay amor solo intereses entre naciones.  
—Hubo una época en la que me amaste Francis, ¿Solo fue una ilusión? ¿A caso estabas fingiendo?  
—Me hice a la idea. Eso fue todo, sabía que mi vida ya estaba planeada me casaría contigo con amor o sin él no importaba. Yo necesitaba convencerme de alguna u otra forma para que mi vida así como la tuya no fuera un infierno. Entiende; la felicidad no nace para las reinas mírate en el espejo de mi madre. Ha sido feliz con padre porque ambos trabajan juntos por el bien de sus ambiciones, eso podríamos hacer tú y yo.  
—No es eso lo que quiero.  
—Pues es todo cuánto puedo darte; no hay amor para ti María Estuardo.  
Sin más siguió con su camino; el tiempo era oro y él ardía en deseos de estar con su amante un par de noches más. Antes que su estado le impidiera yacer como Dios mandaba,  
[…]  
Lola paseaba de aquí para allá, estaba cubierta solamente con una bata blanca trasparente, se llevó una mano al vientre el niño estaba inquieto Lola lo sabía echaba de menos la voz de su padre. En cuanto le vio entrar la regia amante esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Francis se impulsó hacia ella, parecía que sus miradas producían un efecto hipnótico sobre él, uno que no fuera capaz de frenera.  
Los labios se apoderaron de los de Lola, en tanto una mano descansaba sobre el vientre, su hijo. Los ojos del padre cobraron un brillo extraño apenas sintió las patadas de su primer vástago que nacería legítimo a pesar de no ser hijo de la reina de Escocia.  
—Ha estado así por horas. —Lola le tendió una copa de vino que ya tenía lista. —Siempre espera a su padre a esta hora del día.  
—Y yo le espero a él.  
Francis apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre; con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en el estómago cada que le sentía patear.  
—Patea fuerte, ¿Duele?  
Lola hizo ademan con la mano, al tiempo que se sentaba a comer unas fresas; últimamente los antojos la hacían engordar pero si a algo no podía resistirse era a un buen montón de fresas de temporada; su fruta favorita.  
—Solo es una molestia incomoda. —Se pasó la mano por el vientre bastante redondo varias veces. —Se pasa tan rápido como llega.  
Francis hizo una mueca; si tan solo estuviese casado con Lola y no con María las cosas podrían ser distintas. Podría ser feliz sin tener la necesidad de romper corazones ajenos.  
—¡Que diferente sería lo nuestro si estuviéramos casados! Estoy harto de estar escondiéndome.  
Lola le sobó el hombro derecho.  
—El amor es voluble Francis; los que nacen con cuna de reyes a eso tienen que enfrentarse. No nacen con la oportunidad de escoger como los demás, nacen siendo esclavos de su deber; pero siempre hay esperanza, mira a tu padre y a Diana; son felices a pesar de que la gente los señala.  
Francis alzó la cabeza; Lola dejó todo inclusive su reputación por él, hecho que le hacía desesperarse por no poder hacer lo mismo.  
Lola captaba sus emociones, ella siempre tenía ese atractivo don que la hacía tan única; tan encantadora. Fue por eso que se sintió atraído hacia ella e inevitablemente cayó en la trampa de sus brazos.  
—No te preocupes; son cosas que suceden, soy más feliz como tu amante.  
A continuación vino lo que ellos tanto esperaban, Francis fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, a es aboca que tenía la desfachatez de volverle loco; ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con sus labios. Era extraño, la forma en que su propio corazón se aceleró cuando ella le dio la bienvenida a medida que pasaba la lengua por su boca, pensó que nadie había tenido un sabor tan dulce. Alejándose de sus labios, probó su garganta, oyó su gemido, era consciente de su cabeza cayendo de nuevo para darle un acceso más fácil.  
Lola se aferró a su camisa cerrando el puño sobre ella, clavando las uñas con fiereza; deleitándose con los gemidos de su amante. Estaban dejándose llevar, eso lo sabían de sobra pero así empezaban los juegos.  
Mordisqueó su camino a la oreja. —Dios me vuelves loco.  
Ella sonrió; incitándole.  
—Entonces termina con tu locura.  
Hambriento, volvió a su boca a la de ella. Llevando su mano hacia arriba, acunó su pecho en su palma, saboreando el peso del mismo. Deslizó su pulgar sobre el pezón, sintió que se endurecía en reacción a su caricia. Quería sentirlo deslizándose a través de su lengua. Lamió y besó su camino a lo largo de su cuello, metió la lengua en el hueco de la base, antes de viajar más abajo, deslizando su dedo dentro de la bata deslizándola, dando a su boca acceso a su cremoso pecho y su pezón rosa pálido. Jadeando, ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en la felicidad. Con la facilidad de la practica la giró ligeramente y apoyó su espalda en la silla mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, luego se maldijo porque no quería nada con ella a no ser lo que había hecho con un centenar de otras antes. Y terminó perdiéndose; como su padre se perdiera años atrás con Diane de Poitiers.  
Acunando su cara, ella llevó su boca a la de él y lo besó profundamente, casi con avidez. Había puesto tanta resistencia que él había empezado a dudar de que ella lo deseara con el fervor que él la deseaba, pero estaba allí: la pasión, la desesperación, la necesidad de ser tocado.  
[…]  
Justo como Catalina hiciera cuando todavía le dolía lo que pasaba entre Diane y su esposo María mandó cavar un pequeño agujero en las paredes de la habitación de Lola; esa infeliz traidora que no conforme con quitarle a su esposo. Se embarazaba de él.  
Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos mientras se quedaba estática viendo la escena que se reproducía ante ella; ese maldito par de traidores.  
—¿La tentación es grande no?  
Catalina la hizo girarse de inmediato, descubrió con no mucho ánimo la sonrisa cínica que se apoderaba de los labios de la reina de Francia. ¿Cómo habría podido sobrevivir a las relaciones de su esposo con el tiempo? ¿Cómo habría tenido valor, para hacerse la de la vista gorda en público, y tratar a Diana como una amiga cercana a sabiendas de que le robaba el amor de su esposo?  
Amor.  
Maldito fuera aquel que lo inventó; gracias a su obra María se retorcía en su propia bilis noche tras noche.  
Cuando descubría que Francis no iba a poder ir a sus aposentos.  
Y cuando se descubría a si misma espiando sus encuentros románticos con Lola.  
—¿Por qué duele tanto?  
La reina de Escocia volvió la vista hacia el agujero que tenía frente a ella. Catalina caminó a un lado, a esas alturas veía como Lola montaba a su hijo. Los gemidos de ambos llegaban hasta ellas.  
—Porque estás enamorada, te duele el orgullo y sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo; es en pocas palabras lo que la gente común y corriente llamamos impotencia querida.  
Impotente.  
Sí, así era como se sentía.  
Hasta esa tarde pensó que Francis se casó con ella por amor; empero, no fue así.  
Francis se casó con ella por pensar que ella podría darle Inglaterra.  
Ahora que no podía darle ni si quiera eso, tenía miedo de verse repudiada. Era cuando se reflejaba en el espejo de Catalina de Medici.  
¿Tendría que rogarle a Lola que le dejara a Francis libre unas cuantas noches, para hacer herederos?  
¿Habría de humillar su orgullo como otrora hiciera Catalina?  
Las vueltas que daba la vida.  
Ella pensó que siempre sería feliz a lado del hombre que amaba; descubría que no le quedaba más remedio que someterse al igual que Catalina, se mordería los labios y esperaría pacientemente a que Francis caminara hacia su lecho, no le importaba si el único fin era tener descendencia.  
Todo cuánto pedía era que la tocara.


End file.
